Through A Child's Blue Eyes
by EvilKnivel38x
Summary: 'I remember holding Mummy's hand as I watched my Daddy disappear through the crowds of people. And that was the last time I got to see him, the plane he was on never got to return home and I never got to see my Daddy again'


Right this is just a little one-shot that popped into my head and I just had to write it up ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything to do with it ;)

* * *

><p><span>Through a Child's Eyes<span>

"No…no…come back…" I tossed and turned restlessly in my sleep, yet to wake up from my nightmare.

"Please…come back…you promised…come back…"

"Daddy come back!" I whimpered as I was finally freed from my dream. Sitting up in my bed I pulled Rupert, my cuddly companion closer and squeezed him in the tightest hug I could manage. Whenever I hug him it always reminds me of my Daddy, he brought the comforting teddy bear for me when I was born. His fur's a little worn and Mummy's had to sew him up a couple of time but I still love him, just as much as I love my Daddy.

No…I should say just as much as I _loved_ my Daddy

I nuzzled my face into Rupert's softness as I reminded myself of _that_ day. The day my Daddy left me, my Mummy and my Uncle…no wait, he didn't leave he was taken from us. Despite being so long ago, I can still remember it like it was a few hours ago. It was at the airport; me, Daddy, Mummy and my Uncle were there. Because of my Daddy's job it takes up a lot of his time, I was used to him working long hours during the day, and would only see him at the weekends and week day evenings. But sometimes my Daddy would have to go away for a while, like two whole days sometimes! I think Mummy called then busy-ness trips or business trips or something like that.

Anyway everything went as normal so far, Daddy said his goodbyes to us all and gave the usual hug and kiss to Mummy and hug to me before he had to go and board his plane. I remember holding Mummy's hand as I watched my Daddy disappear through the crowds of people. And that was the last time I got to see him, the plane he was on never got to return home and I never got to see my Daddy again. Mummy's staying strong, well at least it looks that way, she may just be hiding it to protect me and my Uncle's doing the same.

"Oh Rupert! What should I do?"I sniffed softly as I turned to my closest friend for advice. He looked back at me and remained quiet as always, I knew he was thinking and I didn't want to disturb him. Just as I thought Rupert would answer a knock at my door sounded.

"Come in," I snivelled quietly, while watching the door to see who would come in, it was my Mummy.

Noticing my teary eyes Mummy's warm smile turned to a look of concern as she entered into my bedroom.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked gently as she sat down on the bed next to me.

I tried to wipe some tears away but more burst their way out, I then felt my Mummy bring me into a cuddle and I nestled up to her for comfort, "I want Daddy," I whispered.

I heard her sigh, in what I can only assume as sadness, "We've talked about this honey," She said gently as she stroked my hair like always.

"It's not fair though," I cried, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"You can't keep thinking about it though," Mummy cooed soothingly, "Everything will turn out alright, you'll see."

How can it? I'm never going to see Daddy ever again! And I miss him so much, I just want to wake up and it all be a dream, Daddy would have never of had to leave for that plane and he would be here. I could run up to him like I used to do and he would smile and lift me up into his arms. And then ever once in a while Daddy would give me a ride on his shoulders like he used to do.

"Come on, let's get you dressed and we can go see your Uncle, how about that?" Mummy asked trying to lighten the mood, it worked, but I still couldn't shake the thoughts of Daddy out of my head.

I still grew excited at the very mention of my Uncle; I haven't seen him in a while. Mummy said it's because he went away to go to a grown-ups school, Plus now with Daddy gone he helps run his company Kaiba Corp, "Uncle Mokie? Is he back?" I asked excitedly.

My Mummy smiled at my reaction, "Uh-huh, he got back this morning and is wondering where his favourite niece is," I smiled brightly and hopped off of my bed and ran towards the door.

However before I could run out the room my Mummy stopped me, "Wait a minute Kiara, we still need to get you dressed, remember?"

I pouted and reluctantly returned to my Mummy who had also hopped off the bed. After I had a quick bath that Mummy ran for me I got changed into one of my blue dresses that had a bow around the middle that looks so pretty. Then my Mummy brushed my silvery hair that's just like hers and put into pigtails for me. Once I was ready I took Mummy's hand and raced out the room, dragging her along with me.

"Slow down Kiara, Uncle Mokie's not going anywhere," She said as I slowed my pace slightly.

"I know, but I haven't seen him in ages!" I smiled excitedly as we walked down the massive stair case that leads down to the main foyer. Once we were downstairs I let go of Mummy's hand and bolted from my spot to find Uncle Mokie. The first place I check was the sitting room and it was also the last place as I saw Uncle Mokie sitting in one of the armchairs sipping a cup of tea that Mummy must have made for him. As I entered his eyes immediately brightened up and he jumped out his chair with out stretched arms.

"Kiara! Come here you!" He chuckled, clearly just as happy to see me as I was to see him. With his outstretched arms he then pulled me into a tight hug and lifted me up into his arms.

"Uncle Mokie! I'm so glad you're back, I missed you!" I greeted returning the hug, and as I pulled back I took it a chance to get a look at Uncle Mokie's appearance. Although my Daddy and he were brothers, they were complete opposites. Where Daddy always wore smart business suits or long flaring trench coats Uncle Mokie wore and still does wear baggy jeans and a hoody. Even their hair was different, Daddy's was always neatly cut and Uncle Mokie's is a giant mess of black hair. Although I do remember seeing Uncle Mokie in suits a couple of times in the past.

"I see you found him alright then," Came Mummy's voice as she entered the room.

I smiled sheepishly as Uncle Mokie set me down, "Well what can I say? I guess Kiara loves me more than you and my brother, right Kiara?" Uncle Mokie chuckled as he nudged me gently. I nodded distractedly as my thoughts returned back to Daddy; however I shook my head to rid the memories, not wanting to tear up in front of everyone.

However it appeared the rooms other two occupants must have noticed my reaction and gave me a look of sad understanding, Uncle Mokie sighed and crouched down to my level, "Hey, don't cry sweetie, try and cheer up. How about you spend the day with me, huh? I could take you to the park, out for ice-cream and anything else you wanna do, what do ya say?" Uncle Mokie said softly as he wiped a stray tear off my cheek.

"For…for ice-cream?" I asked hopefully, watching as Uncle Mokie smiled and nodded.

"Uh-huh, so wanna come?" I nodded slowly and smiled lightly.

I nodded happily, back to my usual self. And once I got my shoes and coat on and gave a good-bye hug and kiss to Mummy, Uncle Mokie and I were out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Are you enjoying that by any chance?" Uncle Mokie questioned light-heartedly as he held the shop door open for me.<p>

"Uh-huh, chocolates my favourite, thank you Uncle!" I voiced happily as I stepped outside the ice-cream parlour, licking away contently at my ice-cream.

"I bet it is," He replied shaking his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean tissue, "Come here you, you've got chocolate all round your face," Uncle Mokie chuckled.

I backed away slightly as I protested to having my chocolate covered face wiped clean, "But I was saving that for later Uncle," I complained, having avoided the incoming tissue.

Giving up, my Uncle sighed in defeat as he pulled back and continued walking along the pavement, me smiling smugly, "Alright, but I think it's a big risk," Uncle Mokuba said casually.

Risk? What did he mean by risk? It got my attention that's for sure and so I frowned slightly as I looked up to my Uncle expecting an answer.

Looking at me out the corner of his eye a smirk over took his features as he noticed my look of curiosity, "Well…it's just a safety measure really, I wouldn't want you getting hurt is all,"

Now this defiantly got me confused, just what was Uncle Mokie talking about? "How could I get hurt with ice-cream around my face?"

Now it was my Uncle's turn to frown, "You mean you haven't heard?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Heard what?" I replied now completely lost.

"I can't believe you haven't heard! Doesn't your Mummy tell you anything?" Uncle Mokuba continued.

"Tell me what Uncle Mokie? Please tell me!" I cried, pouting slightly as I waited for a straight answer.

Stroking his chin to look thoughtful, he turned to face me, "Okay I'll tell you, I just can't believe you haven't heard it before, I mean it was in the newspapers!"

"It was? Oh please tell me Uncle Mokie! Please, please, please!" I begged, my ice-cream long forgotten about.

"Alright, well there's been a sudden increased of bird migration, mainly sea gulls, around Domino City recently,"

"Bird migration?"

"Uh-huh, and due to this increase there's been a shortage of food for these birds, making them more bold and scavenging off of human food,"

Still confused as to where this was going, I looked to Uncle Mokie to continue, which he did.

"Well, they've also been known to swipe food straight out of your hand, and even attack people, especially children due to their smaller size."

"Attack!" I exclaimed jumping back slightly, while Uncle Mokie nodded and continued again.

"Yep this one little boy was eating a cookie and had cookie crumbs all over his face. His parents warned him to wipe his face but he didn't listen and BAMB! Right out of nowhere a thousand birds descended on him, the kid survived but only just. It was in the papers. I've heard the birds especially like ice-cream,"

Shaking through sheer fear I quickly ate the remainder of my ice-cream, "Uncle Mokie could I have that tissue now please?" I practically begged more than asked as I looked nervously to the sky, checking for any birds.

"You want it now?" I nodded vigorously, still glancing nervously towards the clear blue skies above, "Okay, here you go."

I gratefully accepted the tissue and immediately wiped my face of any and all chocolate ice-cream, sighing in relief when I finished. Smiling smugly to himself for some reason, Uncle Mokie then took back his tissue once I was finished with it and dropped it in a near by bin that we so happened to pass.

We walked on down the street until we rounded a corner and reached our next destination: the Park. As soon as we crossed the street to the front gates of the park I immediately raced forward and climbed the nearest thing on sight, which just happened to be the slide. Uncle Mokuba ran after me to keep up, and once he saw I was alright he took a seat on one of the benches to supervise me. I went on everything multiple times, first the small slide, and then the big one and then the climbing frame and the swings which Uncle Mokie pushed me on.

The time seemed to fly by and before long Uncle Mokie said it was time to return home, as he also needed to pick something up on the way back to the mansion. So after one last go down the slide I ran back to my Uncle and took hold of his hand while he led us out of the park. Pretty soon we were both back on the pavements and walking back through the city.

However, as the day drew to an end so did my happiness. It turned out Uncle Mokie needed to pick up some files from Kaiba Corp, which meant I also had to go along with him. I haven't been to Kaiba Corp since what happened to Daddy, and I wasn't planning to, however it looks like I have no other choice. As the towering building came into sight and appeared to grow in size as we got closer I couldn't help but step back behind my Uncle slightly.

As we finally made it up the front steps and into the building my pace got slower and slower until uncle Mokie was practically pulling me along. He finally noticed my apprehensiveness and turned to look at me.

"Are you getting tired Kiara?" He asked sympathetically.

Not wanting to voice my thoughts, I simply nodded along with it, "Come her then , let me carry you for a bit," He replied kneeling down to pick me up.

Uncle Mokie gave a brief nod to the woman behind the front desk as a greeting and proceeded down the hallway to the left and entered the elevator. Once he pressed the button for the forty-ninth floor the doors closed and the elevator ascended. After a few minutes of waiting the doors dinged signalling our arrival and Uncle Mokie stepped out. As soon as Uncle Mokie pressed the elevator button I knew what floor we were going to, this was the floor where Daddy's office was and I could see it clearly at the end of the corridor. Despite trying to ward them off, memories flashed across my mind of the times I spent here.

Of all the times I remembered following closely by my Daddy's sided, attempting to mimic his scowl when he fired and reprimanded his staff. Or when I would play hide and seek in the offices while he was at board meetings, sending the whole building in search for me when he found out I was missing, causing panic everywhere. I can even remember the times Mummy and I would come to his office at lunch and drag him away from his work, just for a little while to go and eat lunch at some restaurant or for a picnic in the park.

I could remember it all so clearly that it brought tears to my eyes again, so making sure my Uncle didn't notice I nestled in closer as he held me, hiding my face from view.

* * *

><p>I don't recall falling asleep or even closing my eyes but I awoke to the sound of a mobile phone ringing. I sleepily opened my eyes and shifted slightly only to discover Uncle Mokie was still holding me in his arms. The sun was setting and we were only a few minutes away from the Mansion from what I could tell. Noticing that I was now wake Uncle Mokie gently set me down while he answered his phone.<p>

"Hello?" He greeted

"Hi Kisara, what's up?"

"Yeah I'm on my way back now; yeah we're literally just around the corner form the Mansion."

"Really? That's awesome! Yes I promise not to tell her, okay? See ya soon, bye," And then he hung up and placed the phoned back in his pocket.

Rubbing my eyes and yawing I asked, "Who was that Uncle?"

"Just your mother, she called to see when we'd be back. She said she has a surprise waiting for you by the way," He replied with a knowing smile at the end.

"Really? A surprise? What is it? Will I like?" I questioned, piping up.

"You'll love it, I know it, but you'll have to wait and see, I'm not gonna spoil it for you," Uncle Mokie chided playfully as he winked at me, "Come on let's get back,"

I nodded excitedly and took Uncle Mokie's hand again as we started walking back home. After rounding a corner the Kaiba Mansion was in sight and I quickened up my pace little bit. Finally we reached the iron gates and after Uncle Mokie input the code to open them we started out journey up the driveway. The gates slowly closed behind us when we were about halfway, I ran the last bit and raced up the stairs and waited ecstatically for Uncle Mokie to unlock the front door with his key.

As soon as the door was even slightly ajar I raced inside and ran into my Mummy who was carrying some drinks to the sitting room.

"Mummy!" I exclaimed happily as I went to hug her waist, careful not to make the drinks tray fall.

"Kiara, you're home! Did you have a nice day with your Uncle?" She responded as she balanced the tray over to one hand and hugged me with her free one.

"Uh-huh, we went out for ice-cream and then we went to the park!" I said happily, as Uncle Mokie now joined the two of us after closing the front door.

Smiling Mummy then held the tray in two hands again as I stepped out of the hug, "Now Kiara, I have a lovely surprise for you, would you like to see?"

My features brightened as I nodded enthusiastically and followed Mummy into the sitting room. And what I saw made me do a double take as I looked on in confusion at the figure with his back to me, crouched down by an armchair closing his briefcase after shuffling through its contents. I stood shocked for a moment, unable to utter a single word. When my voice finally did return I still didn't know what to say.

"Daddy…?" I called, the uncertainty and confusion evident in my voice, as I struggled to believe what I was seeing.

The crouched figure looked over his shoulder and stared directly at me, a familiar warm smile replacing his intense expression. Extending his arms gesturing for a hug I could only stare in wonder as my mind began to process the situation. Not knowing what else to do I simply did what I'd been wanting to do for a long time.

"Daddy!" I called out again, this time stronger and more desperate as I ran forward and latched onto his body in a tight hug.

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and held me as he rose to his feet, "Did you miss me Kiara?" Daddy asked as I looked at him. Everything was as I remembered it, from Daddy's chocolate brown hair to his piercing blue eyes and his height that towered over everyone, this was real, my Daddy was really back!

"You're really here! I thought…I thought I lost you," I said tearing up while Daddy quirked an eyebrow in response.

"What do you mean sweetie?" He asked gentle as he pushed back a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear.

"I thought…you had…had died," I whimpered as a few tears began to fall.

"Died?" Daddy repeated, clearly confused and concerned at the same time, "What made you think that Kiara?" Glancing at Mummy and Uncle Mokie behind me with the same expression, they too were both just as baffled.

"You were…were gone for so…so long…and…wh…when I asked Uncle Mo…Mokie he…he said you…weren't coming back!" I cried this time letting the tears fall as I cuddled up closer to my Daddy and hid my face.

"Oh no, no, no, Kiara when you asked me the other day when Daddy's coming back I meant he wouldn't be coming back today," Uncle Mokie cut in a little guiltily, adding a nervous laughter at the end.

I felt Daddy shake his head and looked up to see him roll his eyes at Uncle Mokie, before turning his attention back to me, "Shh shhh shhh, don't cry Kiara, it was just a misunderstanding, that's all," Daddy soothed as he wiped my tears away.

"But…but why were you…gone for so long?" I whimpered, calming down only slightly, but ceasing my crying.

"I was only gone for a week Kiara, I told you I had to go to Europe for a business deal," Daddy sighed as he looked at me with slight amusement.

Was he only gone for a week? It felt a lot longer though, I smiled sheepishly and wiped my eyes fully now, "Oops."

"You are a funny girl sometimes Kiara, do you mean to be?" Daddy commented with a small smile.

"I must get it from you then Daddy," I smirked in a very Kaiba-like way causing Daddy to chuckle.

"Oh really?" Daddy teased as he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Uh-huh but I love you all the world anyway, do you know why?"

Daddy paused for a few moments appearing to actually think the question over, before giving ip and turning his attention back to me, "No Why?"

"Because you're my Daddy, that's why," I answered happily as I kissed Daddy on the cheek.

"And I'm not going anywhere kid I promise," he replied one last time.

And at that moment I couldn't have doubted him even a little bit, simply because he was my Daddy.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Sooooo what are your views? Did ya think it was sweet? I always like to think this is what Seto would act like around his own kid ;)

Please **REVIEW**


End file.
